


keep breathing

by Lotobesh



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, I Tried, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotobesh/pseuds/Lotobesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU w naszych czasach (chociaż coś jest tam inaczej ze szkołami, bo musiałam trochę ponaginać rzeczywistość, więc jednak trochę alternative reality). Aris jest artystyczną duszą, ponieważ to moje ulubione AU dla niego.</p>
<p>Aris jest smutnym, samotnym nastolatkiem i wtedy poznaje Thomasa. </p>
<p>Nie umiem pisać, ale jest zdecydowanie zbyt mało Thomarisów. Chociaż ten jest trochę OOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep breathing

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. 
> 
> Pierwszy raz wstawiam cokolwiek dłuższego do internetu, pierwszy raz na AO3 i pierwszy raz w tym fandomie.  
> Postacie wyszły trochę OOC... I ogólnie nie mam zielonego pojęcia czemu to piszę. Ale już chyba nie ma odwrotu, a polski fandom TMR jest tutaj taki malutki, że jest też szansa, że nikt tego nawet nie zauważy.  
> Jeśli ktokolwiek ma jakiekolwiek komentarze lub uwagi, to proszę się nie krępować.

'You have the potential to make beautiful things.  
Yes, you.'

  
W sali siedział średniego wzrostu chłopak. Przed nim znajdowało się płótno. Delikatniejszymi i mocniejszymi pociągnięciami pędzla nadawał realny kształt obrazowi, który widział w swojej głowie. Po chwili do pomieszczenia weszła wysoka kobieta o ostrych rysach twarzy. Jednak pozorny chłód zniknął kiedy lekko się uśmiechnęła, patrząc na płótno.  
\- Aris? - zwróciła na siebie jego uwagę.  
\- Tak? - chłopak spojrzał na nią pytająco.  
\- To Rachel?  
Tylko pokiwał głową znowu wracając do obrazu.  
\- Chcesz mi o niej dzisiaj coś opowiedzieć? - spytała kobieta, patrząc na niego z troską.  
Pokręcił przecząco głową znowu koncentrując się całkowicie na obrazie. Kobieta westchnęła.  
\- Dobrze. W takim razie pracuj. Jak skończysz to przyjdź i zostaw mi klucze w pokoju. Wiesz, gdzie będę siedzieć. - chciała dotknąć jego ramienia ale w ostatniej chwili zatrzymała dłoń i ją cofnęła. Stała w miejscu jeszcze przez moment, po czym cicho wyszła z pomieszczenia, echo jej kroków jeszcze przez chwilę niosło się po korytarzu, zanim znów zapanowała cisza. Po dwóch godzinach pracy Aris ziewnął i się przeciągnął. Odłożył pędzel i spojrzał na swoją pracę. Obraz przedstawiał dziewczynę, stojącą samotnie na środku drogi. W okół znajdowały się drzewa pełne żółto-pomarańczowych, jesiennych liści. Dziewczyna kierowała spojrzenie się gdzieś ponad prawe ramię osoby, patrzącej na obraz. Na jej twarzy widoczne było zaskoczenie, jednak kącik jej ust unosił się lekko ku górze. Aris westchnął i wziął kubek z pędzlami, poszedł je umyć do łazienki po czym odłożył na miejsce. Następnie zamknął drzwi i udał się do prawie pustej sali lekcyjnej, zajmowanej przez kobietę, która wcześniej go odwiedziła i jednego ucznia. Było to zaskakujące, w końcu trwały wakacje, ale Aris wiedział, że to zajęcia dodatkowe dla chłopaka, który dołączy do jego klasy we wrześniu tego roku. Wszedł do sali i odchrząknął, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę nauczycielki.  
\- Oddaję klucze. Już skończyłem, przyjdę jutro.  
\- Dobrze, dziękuję. Do widzenia Aris.  
\- Do widzenia. - jeszcze zanim wyszedł omiótł spojrzeniem sale, na chwilę zatrzymując się na chłopaku. Przychodzi tu już trzeci raz, a dopiero dzisiaj ma okazję bliżej przyjrzeć się nowemu. Chłopak był średniego wzrostu, chociaż ciężko to było stwierdzić, bo siedział na krześle. Brązowa grzywka opadała lekko na oczy w tym samym kolorze. Był całkiem przystojny.  
\- Aris? - głos nauczycielki wdarł się w jego rozmyślania. Spojrzał na nią pytająco.  
\- Coś jeszcze? - patrzyła na niego zmartwiona.  
\- Tak. Moja torba. Leży tam. - wskazał na tył sali i zaraz ruszył w tamtą stronę.  
\- Ach, tak. Oczywiście. - kobieta lekko się uśmiechnęła. Aris zarzucił torbę na ramię i wyszedł z sali.  
\- Do widzenia. - rzucił jeszcze raz, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Wyszedł z budynku szkoły i od razu przytłoczyła go panująca temperatura. Chociaż było już po południu żar lał się z nieba jakby chciał wycisnąć z ludzi ostatnie krople wody. Westchnął i ruszył w stronę swojego domu. Kiedy był kilka metrów od sklepu, wsunął rękę do kieszeni w poszukiwaniu drobnych. Udało mu się coś znaleźć, więc skręcił w stronę niewielkiego budynku.  
\- Dzień dobry. - powiedział wchodząc do środka. Kobieta odpowiedziała mu, nie podnosząc nawet wzroku znad czytanej akurat gazety.  
\- Poproszę tylko to. - powiedział kładąc na ladzie lody śmietankowe oraz odliczone pieniądze. Kobieta wyraźnie zirytowana tym, że ktoś jej przeszkadza podniosła wzrok i kiedy zobaczyła chłopaka jej wyraz twarzy natychmiast się zmienił. Spojrzała na niego ze współczuciem.  
\- Oczywiście. - nawet nie trudziła się przeliczaniem pieniędzy, tylko od razu schowała je do kasy. Aris starał się z całej siły ignorować to współczujące spojrzenie. Od czasu wypadku obdarowywali go nim wszyscy, którzy tylko o tym słyszeli. A w niewielkich miejscowościach plotki roznoszą się szybko. Na tyle szybko, że w ciągu dwóch tygodni w ten sposób patrzyli na niego wszyscy. No oprócz paru wyjątków, które odnosiły się z większą...wrogością. Grzecznie pożegnał się z kobietą i wyszedł z ulgą ze sklepu. Wracał do domu, jedząc lody i obserwując. Jednak kiedy tylko spotykał się spojrzeniem z kimkolwiek na ulicy, czy w swoich ogródkach - osoby te odwracały wzrok i nagle były czymś bardzo zajęte. Na tyle, że niektórzy nawet nie mogli odpowiedzieć 'dzień dobry'. Aris w końcu wbił wzrok w ziemię i w ten sposób dotarł do domu. Wszedł do pustego mieszkania i odetchnął. Rzucił torbę na podłogę w swoim pokoju, a sam położył się na łóżku i szybko zasnął. Obudził go dopiero powrót ojca.  
\- Aris. Podnieś rzeczy z ziemi. - mężczyzna stał w drzwiach jego pokoju.  
\- Dobrze, za chwilę. Po za tym to tylko torba... - mruknął nie podnosząc nawet głowy.  
\- Aris! - mężczyzna podniósł trochę głos, więc chłopak wstał i położył torbę na krześle. Spojrzał na ojca wyczekująco.  
\- Lepiej. Zawołam Cię na obiad. - powiedział kierując się do kuchni. Aris pokiwał głową, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że ojciec już tego nie widzi. Chwycił szkicownik, ołówek i usiadł na łóżku. Zaczął coś rysować, nie skupiając się zbytnio nad tym co. Po chwili zorientował się, że naszkicował nowego chłopaka, siedzącego w pustej sali, tak jak go widział. Zaskoczony zastanowił się nad tym chwilę. W sumie, chłopak przykuł jego uwagę. Nie potrafił jednak rozgryźć dlaczego. Owszem był przystojny, ale nie jakoś ponadprzeciętnie, a Aris mógł nawet stwierdzić, że widział dużo piękniejszych osób. Jego rozmyślania przerwało wołanie ojca. Zamknął szkicownik i poszedł na obiad. Zjedli jak zawsze w całkowitej ciszy. Po posiłku Aris umył naczynia i wrócił do swojego pokoju, a jego ojciec włączył telewizor w salonie. Codzienność. Chłopak sięgnął po wypożyczoną ostatnio z biblioteki książkę i zaczął ją czytać. Kiedy usłyszał, że ojciec wyłącza telewizje, odłożył książkę na półkę i poszedł pod prysznic. Potem wrócił do pokoju, skulił się w łóżku i zasnął.

_Tylko trzy żywioły. Doświadczył ich obecności bardzo wyraźnie._

_Pierwszy: powietrze_  
_Jadą. Ona przytulona do jego pleców. Coraz większa prędkość. Śmiech dziewczyny. Wiatr coraz mocniej napierający na ich złączone ciała. Wszechobecny. Mają wrażenie, że lecą. Czuje się jak Ikar. W końcu wolny._  
_Ale przecież on upadł._

_Drugi: ziemia_  
_Nie wie co się stało. Nagle leży w wysokiej trawie. Czuje ból. Ma wrażenia, że impulsy o nim dochodzą do jego mózgu z każdej możliwej komórki ciała. Wyraźnie czuje pod sobą ziemię, każde ziarnko piasku osobno. Ma wrażenie, że ta wręcz pulsuje._  
_Płacze nad upadłym synem._

_Trzeci: ogień_  
_Pojawia się niespodziewanie. Nagle pochłania wszystko. Słyszy krzyk. Nie ma siły się podnieść. Ledwo odwraca głowę. Widzi ją w paszczy wciąż powiększającego się monstrum. Jakby otworzyły się wrota Hadesu. Niszczycielska siła pochłania wszystko. W tym ją. Nie może jej pomóc. Nie może nic zrobić. Płomienie z niego szydzą. Śmieją się z beznadziejnego bohatera._

_Zabrakło czwartego żywiołu. Gdzie woda która byłaby niczym zbawienie? Ma wrażenie, że ją słyszy. Ale to tylko krew szumiąca w jego żyłach._

Aris budzi się cały zlany potem, tłumiąc krzyk. Kuli się bardziej i jego ciałem wstrząsa szloch. Płacze, po raz kolejny. Nie udaje mu się zasnąć już aż do świtu.

**Author's Note:**

> No i to by było na tyle w pierwszej części. Nie wiem czy jest sens publikowania tego dalej, więc jeśli ktokolwiek to przeczyta to proszę o opinię.


End file.
